


Together

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily and James are finally together...but will they stay that way?





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
No Kissing In the Library  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Lily!"  


She jerked up. "Oh," she said, blushing, "I'm sorry Mary--I was daydreaming."  


Shaking her head, she stood and slung her bag over her shoulder. Together, she and Mary 

walked across the lawn towards the castle, Mary jabbering away like mad.   


"I absolutely _loathe_ Divination, don't you?"  


"Yes--"  


"I mean, it's always so stuffy and--"  


"Mary!"  


"Yeah, Lils?"  


Lily stopped walking. "Please don't call me that," she muttered. Severus never called her by 

her name. He--  


_No. You will NOT think about him--you will NOT_. She disciplined herself sharply.   


"Er, listen Mary--"  


"No, Lily, _you_ listen," Mary said sternly. "You've barely talked since--"  


"You know what? I'm skiving off Divination," Lily said. "See you around."   


She set off towards the library, unable to stand anymore of her friend.   
  


It was just as stuffy in the library, really, but quieter, at least.   


Lily sat down her bag and slumped in a seat feeling thoroughly exhausted. How many months 

had it been since Severus--  


"Lily!"  


_Not AGAIN!_   


She turned and saw James Potter sauntering towards her.  


_Oh, great._   


"Skiving off, are we?" he drawled.  


She went red. "I--"  


"Don't worry, I've had my share as well," he said coolly. "But what I'm wondering…is why a 

darling, straight O girl like you would be ruining her future like this?"  


Lily ignored this. "And where are you supposed to be, then?" she asked, her tone hostile.  


"Never you mind," Potter said calmly.   


"So what do you want?"  


He sat down beside her. "I'm very romantic, you know. If you'd just give me a chance."  


She said nothing. His face was much too close to hers.  


He reached out and tilted her face slightly upward. Then he leaned in....  


"NO KISSING iN THE LIBRARY!"  


They both jumped.  


Madam Pince stood, looking furious, just feet away from them.  


"Get out!" she screamed.  


"Where would you like to go?" Potter asked.  


She managed a smile. "The grounds?"  


"Sounds good," he said, and swept up her bag, taking her hand in his.  
  
  
The next morning, Lily drained her pumpkin juice in one go, eager to get to DADA--her first 

class with James.  


"You're acting very odd," Mary said reproachfully as they headed down the hall.  


"Odd?"  


"Happy," said Mary. "You haven't been happy since--"  


"Well of course I'm happy, Mary," Lily said, bouncing, "I've got James!"  


"You never cared about James," Mary said, narrowing her eyes. "Lily, are you sure you're 

not--"  


"I'm brilliant, Mary. Everything's great."  


Lily pushed open the door to the DADA classroom. The curtains were drawn and it was dim.

"Cheerful," muttered Lily, slipping over to her seat beside Gregory Goyle. Goyle, who had a 

toothy grin and rather roaming hands, leered at her. She grimaced, pulling out her wand. 

"Hands OFF," she warned.

He sniggered. 

_Pig._

"Don't touch me," she ordered. "I'll hex you."

"Or I will," said Potter. He strode over, pointing his wand threateningly at Goyle's nose. Goyle 

went cross-eyed.  


 "Thanks," said Lily.

"You are very welcome, fair lady," said Potter with a bow, "after all, I am your knight in 

shining armor."

Lily heard a loud snort. She turned and saw Severus, bent over his work. Had he been 

listening-- ?

"Don't bother with Snivellus, darling," said Potter hatefully, "he's not worth anyone's time."

"James," said Lily, "you will stop picking on him, won't you? I'd have to split up with you i fyou 

wouldn't stop." 

"Of course, Tiger," Potter said. His eyes looked rather blank as he kissed her, Lily thought.

 

 


End file.
